This invention is a trailer-gate and trailer-ramp lift kit relates to spring assist apparatus for assisting manual repositioning of trailer gates or trailer ramps which consists of 3 eyelets with shanks, 2 used for spring support anchors, 1 used for an adjustment for spring tension, a helical elongated coil spring and a flexible cable.
These gates and ramps are used on conventional, commercial, parks and recreational trailers used by cities, counties and states for use in hauling landscape equipment such as walk-behind mowers, aerators, riding lawn mowers, pipe pulling equipment for underground sprinkler systems, sidewalk-wheeled sweepers and the like. In construction such as backhoes, bob-cats, crawling well-drilling equipment and the like. These trailer gates or trailer ramps in order to support these loads are usually constructed of steel and have considerable weight are generally relatively long to permit a relatively shallow incline. They are usually pivoted adjacent the bottom edge of the gate or ramp and the entire weight of the gate or ramp is supported above the pivotal point.
This helical elongated coil spring tension from the anchored spring support on the trailer to the anchored spring support on the trailer gate or trailer ramp effectively reduces the weight of the trailer gate or trailer ramp, making it easier to let down or lift up thereby reducing risk or injury to the back or arm of the operator, especially operators of walk-behind mowersxe2x80x94as the result of fatigue from cutting and maintaining grass in a regular workday, also from letting down and lifting the trailer gate up a multitude of times in a regular workday.
When the trailer gate or trailer ramp is in vertical position and the safety attachment or latch is released to lower the trailer gate or trailer ramp, the trailer gate or trailer ramp can be eased down without having the full load on the operator because of the tension on the helical elongated coil spring.
The problems attendant trailer ramps are known and various solutions have been proposed U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,565 is directed to a hydraulic system for providing a source of power to raise and lower a trailer ramp. Such a system is usable only if a source of hydraulic fluid under pressure is available from the trailer itself or from a draft vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,824 illustrates a coil spring for exerting a force to articulate a lip pivotally attached to a bridge plate upon pivotal movement of the bridge plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,233 which incorporates bearing to reduce the friction attendant pivotal movement of the ramps. A housing protective of a spring located at the pivoting junction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,031 the provision of a counter-balance formed in a kit of pulleys, coiled spring and cable being mounted directly on the horizontal toprail of the trailer support frame with a counter-balance, with a cable attached to the trailer gate.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved spring assist apparatus for trailer gate or trailer ramp and a method for using the same.
A further object of this present invention is the provision of an apparatus which may be formed as a kit capable of being mounted upon conventional and commercial trailers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for relieving the hazards to an operator attendant unloading and loading trailer transported wheeled vehicles.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus for trailer gates and trailer ramps which may be added to conventional trailers and which provide less hardware, easier maintenance, easier access for malfunctions, broken parts and easier access for replacement for broken parts.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of minimum interference with the load bearing capabilities of the trailer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a kit for trailer gates and trailer ramps with conventional and commercial trailers more economical to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is the provision to have more room on the top horizontal top-rail in order to add needed accessories to the trailer with the apparatus to the rear of the trailer anchored thereof.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved kit for trailer gates or trailer ramps which is improved, durable in use and efficient in operation.
A further object of the present invention is this can be fixedly mounted on square tubing trailer frames, angle iron trailer frames, solid steel trailer frames, wood frames with ramps or trailer gates.
A further object of this present invention is the eyelet shanks that are threaded that are attached to the helical coil spring can be fixedly mounted in either direction, horizontally or vertically, for any attachment to any trailer with a trailer gate or ramps.
A further object of the present invention when mounted at the proper height from the trailer bed, it will reduce the gate weight lowering and lifting.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.